


5 Times Poe Saw Finn Shirtless, and 1 Time Finn Saw Poe

by mihomi98



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 16:12:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5934712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mihomi98/pseuds/mihomi98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5+1. </p>
<p> 5 times Poe was overwhelmed by Finn being shirtless, and one time Finn was overwhelmed by Poe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 Times Poe Saw Finn Shirtless, and 1 Time Finn Saw Poe

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first one in this fandom (and the first fanfiction I've written in AGES), so my apologies if it absolutely sucks. I have become hooked on this pairing, though, so I figured I would give it a shot. 
> 
> Hopefully the next one is an improvement :)

1.

One thing was for sure, when Finn was around, especially a _shirtless_ Finn, Poe was fucked.

The first time it happened, it shouldn't have been a surprise, as Finn had just gotten back from the medical bay after an examination of his back and Poe, the kind-hearted man that he was, had mentioned that he had a spare cot in his room, when General Organa mentioned that Finn would need a place to stay, until everyone was sure that his spine was completely healed, and that he could be left on his own. Poe had figured that he was being a good friend, a "buddy," so to speak, by offering to keep a look out for Finn's wellbeing.

He just forgot that sharing his quarters meant seeing Finn in all states of dress.

"Uhm, buddy," he croaked as Finn yanked his shirt off over his head in front of him, "as cool as that battle scar is, I don't know if I'd be flaunting it around quite yet."

Finn frowned at him, and walked over to the mirror in the corner of the room, turning to look over his shoulder at the puckered, red skin that made up the lower half of his back. "Does it really look that bad? The med-droids said that it looked like it was healing nicely," he said, his voice shaking slightly as he reached a hand around to press at the swollen flesh.

Poe didn't answer, too busy distracting himself with the lacings on his shoes to take notice of the way that Finn's muscles rippled when he turned back around. He could see out of the corner of his eye, though, that Finn had grabbed his tee shirt, and had lifted his arms to pull it back on.

Poe risked a glance back at Finn only when he knew that Finn wouldn't see him.

He was so fucked.

 

***

 

2.

The second time that Poe came across Finn shirtless was a complete and utter accident. He had been walking back into the room after a grueling training session with his ten of his newest pilots, and he was exhausted, to say the least. He had had them (and ended up doing himself, to boost morale) run ten miles then practice in the TIE simulator for over an hour to sharpen their skills.

All he wanted to do was go back to Finn and his room, lie down on his bed, and maybe watch a holovid or two, preferably with Finn.

The first part, he got, and he collapsed down onto the bed with a groan, not even bothering to take off his shoes or his flight uniform before yanking the blanket up over his body and curling up into a ball.

“Finn!” he called out, when he heard the lock on the connected bathroom click. “Come watch a holovid with me!”

Finn didn’t answer. Poe could hear him leaving the ‘fresher, though, so he waited until the door was open before turning his head to look over the edge of the bed.

Finn, it seemed, hadn’t heard Poe’s request, or even Poe enter the room in general, as he was rocking out to some musical device that one of the medical droids had given him, complete with little white speakers that he had shoved in his ears. His eyes were closed, and he was dancing around in socked feet, sliding on the linoleum floor, wearing only a loose pair of sweat pants, and nothing more.

Poe’s breath caught in his throat as he watched Finn’s abdominal muscles bend and stretch as he danced and twirled, the mostly-healed scar pulling against his skin as he arched his back in an impressive bend . . .

. . . which caused the sweatpants to drop down lower, leasing Poe a mouthwatering view of Finn’s hipbones and the hint of the dark curls that rested above his groin.

Poe had to flip over and pretend to be asleep to hide how hard his cock suddenly was.

 

***

 

3.

The third time that Poe saw Finn shirtless, it was more-or-less on purpose, but to anyone else, it was just Poe being so lost in his planning for the next battle that he stopped paying attention to anyone around him, therefore causing this “accident.”

Poe and Finn had just gotten their food from the mess hall, and they were making their way outside into one of the courtyard that General Organa had had placed throughout the planet, as the one thing that D’Quar lacked was any sort of proper vegetation, other than the towering Macanowa trees that looked more like the skeletons of long-extinct creatures than actual plant life (and for all that Poe knew, maybe that’s exactly what they were).

It was a beautiful day, so Poe didn’t feel any remorse at all when he “tripped” and spilt his mug of caf straight across Finn’s chest, and down to the very hem.

“Kriffing . . . ” Finn muttered as he jumped back instinctively, holding the shirt out a few inches away from his skin as he tried to keep himself from getting burned. It didn’t work, though, and within a few seconds, he was yanking the shirt over his head and tossing it to the bench next to him. He grabbed some of the napkins that Poe had (smartly) brought outside with him, and scrubbed at the blisters that had started to bubble up from where the scalding-hot caf had coated his skin.

Poe immediately felt bad, and he grabbed his bottle of water, pouring some of it on a napkin to help soothe Finn’s pain Finn gave him a thankful look, and pressed the cool rag against the worst of the blisters.

Poe’s guilt overrode his arousal.

 

***

 

4.

The next time Finn was shirtless, Poe was pretty sure that it was on purpose. He was coming back from yet another training session, and he, once again, was looking forward to a simple night of watching holovids with Finn.

When he got back to the room, though, Finn was ready to do _anything_ but relax. His white tee shirt was piled along with his Resistance-ordered gray uniform, leaving him in nothing but his tight black boxer-briefs. He had one of his blankets under his back, and he was doing sit ups, beads of sweat dripping down from his chest, down over his belly button, and disappearing into the tight elastic waistband of his drawers.

Poe’s mouth went dry, and he stood in the doorway for several long, heart-racing seconds while he waited for Finn to notice him . . . or at _least_ realize that he needed to put on a decent pair of sweats and a tee shirt, or a loincloth, or _something_ to cover up those rock-hard muscles before he continued on with his workout.

When Finn finally looked up, he locked eyes with Poe, and smirked.

Yep, it was definitely on purpose.

 

***

 

5.

The fifth time . . . well, this time, Finn was shirtless because _Poe wanted him to be_.

They had been cuddling on Poe’s bed and watching holovids (finally, Poe got the relaxation he was looking for). Poe’s head was on Finn’s chest, and his hand was resting on Finn’s stomach, his fingers lightly teasing the skin peeking out from under Finn’s shirt.

Finn pressed his lips against Poe’s hair, humming in contentment when Poe hugged him tightly. “This is nice,” he murmured, dropping another kiss to Poe’s brow before sighing happily.

Poe nodded. “Yeah, it is. You what would be even nicer, though?”

“What?”

“If this was skin on skin.” He waggled the fingers that were under Poe’s shirt suggestively, letting the tip of his index finger dip down to caress the taut skin below Finn’s belly button. He flattened his hand before lifting his own shirt up and pressing their hips together to prove a point.

Finn hummed again, and nodded, shifting Poe off him momentarily to do exactly as he asked. He grabbed his shirt from the neckline and pulled it over his head, not taking any time before grabbing the hem of Poe’s shirt and doing the same.

As they settled back together, Finn voiced Poe’s thoughts. “You’re right, this is better.”

It really was.

 

***

 

+1

“Rey, come on, Poe said he wanted us to be in the hangar at six so that he could teach you how to fly an X-Wing!” Finn grabbed Rey’s hand and pulled her down the hall, completely disregarding the fact that it was only 5:30, and it would take them less than two minutes to reach Poe’s fighter.

Regardless, he was excited, with this new thing that had developed between Poe and him. First, they were roommates, then after a nightmare that made it nearly impossible for Finn not to hold his roommate, they began cuddle-buddies, and after that . . . well, it was only a matter of time before they had their first kiss, and after that, they became boyfriends.

They hadn’t taken that next step and made love, however much Finn and Poe both wanted to. Finn had never been with anyone before in that way, and Poe had said that he wanted to make it special for him, make it a night that he would never forget.

Finn didn’t think he could ever forget anything that had to do with Poe, but he wasn’t going to admit that out loud.

The waiting had thrown Finn’s libido on high, however, and it made it difficult for him to focus on anything else, at times . . . especially when the first thing he saw when Rey and he reached the hangar to see Poe giving his X-Wing a proper shine, his shirt thrown on the ground, and his flight-suit open and tied around his waist. His back muscles were moving under his skin with every swipe of the fighter, and when he turned to the side, Finn could see the dark trail of hair that traveled from the bottom of Poe’s belly button, down his stomach, and disappeared into the knot of his flight suit.

Rey’s uncomfortable laughter next to him told Finn what he already knew from the throbbing in his groin.

With Poe Dameron around, he was fucked.

 


End file.
